Letters to the Moon Goddess:The Beautiful Stranger
by Mamoru's Playmate
Summary: A beautiful young woman is stranded out in a storm and seeks shelter in a nearby resort area. And unexpectedly it becomes the most exotic weekend of her life.
1. Prologue Part One

Author's Notes: _Okay for my new section on my web site I'm kicking it off with my own entry. This story is part of something called, Letter's to the Moon Goddess.   
- Mamoru's Playmate [aka Sere-chan]_  
  
  
Disclaimers: Standard Sailor Moon disclaimer's apply. And this story is done in a Red Shoe Diary form. Also this story is highly AU and in some spots not suitable for readers under the age of 17 unless your parents allow you to such materials and you feel comfortable with it!!  
  
  
Letter's to the Moon Goddess - The Beautiful Stranger  
by Mamoru's Playmate ( TuxsAngelSere@netscape.net )  
  
  
Prologue - Part One  
  
  
A young blonde woman looks out into the night's sky. The moon is full and brightly shinning as she gazes into it while running a soothing hand over her swollen abdomen. And in a dreamily state imagine's a handsome man with dark hair and midnight blue eyes.  
  


* * *

  
Dear Moon Goddess,  
  
About six months ago I met the most amazing woman. She had blonde hair that looked like golden rays of sunshine and a pair of blue eyes that looked like the ocan. I miss her very much and I wish I could see her more often.  
  
The night we met there was a bad thunderstorm and it had taken down the phone lines and the electric with it. I had been cooking me some soup on the gas stove when I heard a knock at the door. And when I answered it their she stood.  
  
"Hello, would you happen to have a phone that works, because I can't call anyone on my cell phone," asked the girl.  
  
"The storm knocked out the phones about fifteen minutes ago along with the lights."  
  
"Shit! I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere with a broke down car that I can't get towed because the phones are down," she exclaimed hastily.  
  
"I can't offer you a phone, but I can offer you a nice warm place to stay for the night."  
  
I think that's when she cheered up a little. Of course she looked cold since her clothes where soaked from the rain.  
  
"Why did it have to rain on the night my car decides to brake down," she asked herself as she walked inside.  
  
"Maybe it's a sign, like you need a change in your life or something. I know you showing up on my doorstep is for me."  
  
"How so," she asked.  
  
"I have this friend who keeps telling me that I need a woman in my life, but I'm stuck here."  
  
"Sounds kind of like what my sister says to me, but I'm always busy. I'm either busting my butt for my job or I'm babysitting for my sister. Then just to upset her husband, she keeps asking about some friend of his," replied the woman.  
  
"Before I forget to ask what would a beautiful angel like yourself name be?"  
  
"Serena. And what might a handsome devil like yours be," Serena asked.  
  
"Darien. I have some soup on the stove if you would like some. Actually, I was just about ready to eat when you knocked on the door."  
  
"Sure, anything is better then having to suffer though my sister's cooking," remarked Serena as she put her purse on the table next to the couch.  
  
I had never experinced a situation like this before. A very beautiful stranger ends up on my doorstep soaked to the bone. I even wonder if she notices that her top is well a little see-through when wet.  
  
"Here you go. I hope you enjoy my soup!"  
  
"Well, it's better then the so called hot food that my sister makes," commented Serena.  
  
"Before I agreed to work for my friend, I used to work as a chief in a restaurant."  
  
"That was really good. Now I just have one problem," said Serena.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I'm tried," replied Serena.  
  
"Only a good cook can make his company feel tired after a hot meal on a cold rainy night!"  
  
She smiled as I took the dishes that sat in front of her and placed them in the sink to wash later.  
  
"Would you like me to show you to your room for the night?"  
  
"As long as you come with it to keep me warm. They say body heat is the best way to keep warm on cold nights," she exclaimed as I helped her out of the chair.  
  
  
To Be Continued ... 


	2. Prologue Part Two

Author's Note: _Here's part two finally!!!  
- Mamoru's Playmate [aka Sere-chan]_  
  
  
Disclaimers: Standard Sailor Moon disclaimers apply.  
  
  
Letters to the Moon Goddess - The Beautiful Stranger  
by Mamoru's Playmate ( TuxsAngelSere@netscape.net )  
  
  
Prologue - Part Two  
  
  
I walked the house blowing out the oil lamps and putting the screen on the fire. While Serena went to go grab her purse before we went into my bedroom.  
  
In my bedroom she placed her purse on a vacant chair. The next few minutes surprised me the most.  
  
"This room looks totally amazing! It's almost like something out of a fairytale," exclaimed Serena.  
  
"I guess it would to a female, but to me it make me feel at home."  
  
"Yeah a lot of guys have that animal instinct I guess," replied Serena.  
  
"Well, my dear, I don't have an animal magnetism or have Tarzan tendency, but the jungle print fur blanket keeps me warm since I live alone."  
  
"We'll just have to fix that living along problem, but for now we can make the most of my my time here," commented Serena in a low husky voice while unbuttoning her wet blouse.  
  
At that point I pulled her close to me and let down her wet hair. I helped her out of her shorts and she began to start at taking off my clothes.  
  
She then pulled back the covers on my bed and slipped under them waiting for me to join her.  
  
"Are you going to wait until I have hypothermia? Or do you want me to catch hypothermia so you can play the 'hero' and save the day," Serena asked in a sly and sexy voice.  
  
"Actually, no. It's just that, well, I haven't been with a woman in a very long time. Now, just to clarify I only swing one way. Not that I'm trying to say or prove otherwise!"  
  
Just thinking about her and that fact that she was naked and in my bed was enough to send me over the edge. Here was a perfectly beautiful woman who's wanting and willing to pleasure me and I can't stop starring at her for a moment to get inthe damn bed.  
  
The next thing I know, she's rolled over towards the side of the bed that I'm still standing at. Serena carefully takes her soft delicate hand and gentally uses it to touch my aroused member. She then gets on her knees and brings her face close to mine.  
  
"It seems that you need a little help deciding what to do next. You don't have to be scared about screwing me. I have never been touched before but it doesn't mean that I don't know what to do. The Kama Sutra is a very interesting book," she remarked.  
  
I couldn't believe my ears. A woman who is so busy that she doesn't have anytime to do anything, has the time to read a book!!!  
  
"I'm sure living here alone and pleasuring yourself with your right and light hands must get pretty boring after awhile," commented Serena.  
  
Now eve talking about or assuming that a guy like myself gives himselfa handjob is pretty low. How would she know anyways. Like I'd even consider the idea.  
  
"I might be lonely, but not deseparate enough to do that."  
  
"You know there's nothing wrong with a little 'self love'! And when you're busy and always on the go that's all you have time for," admitted Serena.  
  
Then she laid back down on the bed, this time without pulling the covers up. And as she laid there, she took her right hand and laid it on top of her blonde mound. Next she took her middle finger and inserted it between her folds and began an up and down rubbing motion, while using her left hand to play with her already hardened nipples and letting soft seductive moans escape her lips.  
  
"Am I making you want me mow," she asked using her soft seductive voice.  
  
  
To Be Continued ... 


	3. Prologue Part Three

Author's Notes: This will probably be it for awhile until the evil mother-in-law gets her own place to live. Oh the joys of moving!!!  
- Mamoru's Playmate  
  
  
Disclaimers: Standard Sailor Moon disclaimers apply.  
  
  
Letters to the Goddess - The Beautiful Stranger  
by Mamoru's Playmate ( TuxsAngelSere@netscape.net )  
  
  
Prologue - Part Three  
  
  
That's when I finally got the nerve to get in the bed and ravage her beautiful body. As I climbed on the bed she stopped rubbing herself up and down with her finger and spread her legs open. Then she grabbed me by my neck and pulled my head towards her wet pussy lips.  
  
"I think that you're a big enough boy that you can figure out what I want you to do next," commented Serena.  
  
I had neever in my life done something like this with a woman before. Yes, I've had sex many times before, but I never had any of them ask me to do something like this before.  
  
`Great! First he acts like he wants to screw me. I'm sure that's been on his mind ever since I walked through the door with my `see through' top and bra. Then I figure what the hey I'll screw him for the hell of it. And when I get naked and expect him to screw the hell out of me, instead he looks at me as if he doesn't know what to do,' Serena thought harshly to herself.  
  
"God, you're so beautiful!"  
  
"You know what, since you seem so unsure of yourself I'll just go find somewhere else to sleep tonight," stated Serena.  
  
"Don't go! I'm really sorry. It's just that ..."  
  
"You've never slept with someone before. You poor sheltered man! I guess tonight is your lucky night then," said Serena.  
  
What happened next is what surprised me the most. She sat up and she laid me down on my back.Then she began stroking my penis until it was fully erect. Next she spread my legs apart so she could kneel inbetween them. And she began sucking my erection.  
  
The feeling that I got from it was totally euphoric. No woman that I had ever been with had even done something like this before. It was a whole new experience for me.  
  
"Oh, my god," moaned Darien as Serena kept sucking on his hardened member.  
  
God, did she know how to please a man. All my life I've been looking for the perfect woman. And when I finally find her, it happens to be a one night stand type of deal.  
  
But during that one night it was the most incredible night I ever had. And I'll never forget it. The way she made me climax while sucking my throbbing member.  
  
I can't tell you how many times she made me cum with her hot and wet mouth. It felt so good that I thought I was going in and out of her pussy.  
  
Every single time that I came in her mouth, she sucked every single drop of semen from the tip of my cock. Then she moved herself from between my legs to beside me. She laid on her back right next to me and spread her legs open once again.  
  
"Are you ready to take the bull by the horns and be a man? Or do you need a few more les...ummms," asked Serena before Darien laid himself down inbetween Serena's legs.  
  
Darien started off by sucking on her hard erect pointy nipples, while using his index finger to rub her swollen jewel. Then he kissed her body starting from inbetween her breasts down to her silky blonde mound. Next, he used his tongue to ticlke her sensitive areas of the skin.  
  
"Aaaaaahhhh Ummmmmmmm," she moaned as he tickled her clitoris wildly with his togue.  
  
Serena put her right hand on the back of his head. With her hand she pushed his head closer to her. Then using her left hand she grabbed at her breasts as she continued to moan.  
  
"Ooooooohhh Ummmmmmm," Serena moaned as she began to thrash around wildly.  
  
She started to close her legs. As she moaned in enjoyment even louder, she used both of her hands to pry Darien off of her. He was fighting her back as she finally climaxed.  
  
Darien kept on licking her now very sensitive clitoris; until hie throbbing member made it very clear that it needed some attention as well.  
  
  
To Be Continued ...  
  
  



End file.
